Investigation Couple
Details *'Title:' 검법남녀 / Geombeomnamnyeo *'Also known as:' Partners for Justice *'Genre:' Drama, crime, mystery Season 1 *'Episodes:' 32 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2018-May-14 to 2018-Jul-17 *'Air time:' Monday and Tuesday 22:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) Synopsis A warm-hearted prosecutor and a forensic scientist with a bad personality must join forces in order to catch a serial killer. -- MyDramaList Cast ;Main Cast *Jung Jae Young as Baek Bum *Jung Yoo Mi as Eun Sol *Lee Yi Kyung as Cha Soo Ho *Park Eun Suk as Kang Hyun *Stephanie Lee as Stella Hwang ;Eastern District Prosecutors' Office *Ahn Suk Hwan as Noh Han Shin *Kim Ho Jung as Oh Hwa Soo *Park Joon Gyu as Kang Dong Shik *Park Hee Jin as Chun Mi Ho *Baek Seung Hoon (백승훈) as Suh Jung Min *Kim Min Ha as Park Mi Young ;National Forensic Service *Joo Jin Mo as Park Joong Ho *Song Young Kyu as Ma Do Nam *Go Kyu Pil as Jung Sung Joo *Susanna Noh as Han Soo Yun ;Eun Sol's family *Go In Bum as Eun Ki Sang (Eun Sol's father) *Kim Seo Ra as Han Mi Mo (Eun Sol's mother) *Kang Sun Sook (강선숙) as Bul Kyo Daek ;Gangdong Police Station *Kim Ki Moo (김기무) as Detective Park *Min Pil Joon (민필준) as Detective Kang ;Others *Hong Seo Joon (홍서준) as Yoo Tae Joon (Lawyer) *Yoon Ji Min as Lee Hye Sung (chief of thoracic surgery department) *Chae Yoo Ri as Han Soo Yun's daughter *Kim Do Hyun as Oh Man Sang (ep 1-4, Kwon Mi Hee's husband) *Park Mi Sook (박미숙) as Kwon Mi Hee (ep 1-4, victim) *Won Se Hee (원세희) as Oh Man Sang's lawyer (ep 3-4) *Kim Ji Hoon (김지훈) as Oh Man Sang's lawyer (ep 3-4) *Lee Na Ra as Choi Hwa Ja (ep 4-8, Jang Deuk Nam's wife) *Kim Do Young (김도영) as Jang Il Nam (ep 4-8, Jang Deuk Nam's eldest sister) *Go Seo Hee (고서희) as Jang Yi Nam (ep 4-8, Jang Deuk Nam's second sister) *Yoon Sa Bong (윤사봉) as Jang Hoo Nam (ep 4-8, Jang Deuk Nam's third sister) *Ha Eun Soo (하은수) as Yun Mi Rae (ep 8-11, victim) *Kim Min Gyu as Kim Joon Tae (ep 9-11,29 Yun Mi Rae's boyfriend) *Oh Hee Joon as Suk Do Hoon (ep 9-11, Yun Mi Rae's stalker) *Kim Joo Young as Jung Ji Hoon (ep 12, traffic accident assailant) *Lee Uhn Jung (이언정) as Han So Hee (Baek Bum's lover) *Go Se Won as Kang Yong (Kang Hyun's brother) *Lee Ah Jin (이아진) as Hong Sun Ja (ep 14, Lee Dong Jin's wife) *Uhm Ji Sung as Ma Sung Jae (ep 15, victim, Ma Do Nam's son) *Choi Won Hong as Park Joon Ha (ep 15-17, Ma Sung Jae's roommate) *Kim Nan Hee (김난희) as Park Joon Ha's mother *Park Ji Il as Pyo Yoo Sung (Professor of Hankook University) *Choi Jong Ryool (최종률) as Baek Bom's father (ep 18) *Kim Sun Kyung as dr. Park (ep 21) *Choi Young Woo (최영우) as Yum Dae Shik (ep 23-26) *Kim Seung Hoon as Yum Dae Chul (ep 23-26) *Kim Ga Young as Kim Hyo Jin (ep 23-26, Yum Dae Chul's wife) *Kim Ki Chun as coroner (ep 23) *Oh Man Suk as Do Ji Han *Kim Young Woong as Yang Soo Dong *Kwon Hyuk (권혁) as Kang Chi Soo *Jun Gook Hwan as Oh Pil Joong (ep 30-32, Oh Man Sang's father) *Park Gun Rak (박건락) as (ep 30-31, Oh Man Sang's driver) *Jun Yeo Jin as Lawyer Han Ji Won (ep 3-4, 30-32, one of Oh Man Sang's lawyer) Production Credits *'Production Company:' HB Entertainment *'Director:' Noh Do Chul *'Screenwriters:' Min Ji Eun, Won Young Shil Recognitions ;2018 37th MBC Drama Awards *Top Excellence Award for an Actor in a Monday-Tuesday Drama (Jung Jae Young) *Top Excellence Award for an Actress in a Monday-Tuesday Drama (Jung Yoo Mi) Notes *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 30 minute episodes with a commercial break in between. ---- Season 2 *'Episodes:' 32 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Jun-03 to 2019-???-?? *'Air time:' Monday and Tuesday 21:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) Synopsis A warm-hearted prosecutor and a forensic scientist with a bad personality must join forces in order to catch a serial killer. -- MyDramaList Cast ;Main Cast *Jung Jae Young as Baek Bum *Jung Yoo Mi as Eun Sol *Oh Man Suk as Do Ji Han *No Min Woo as Jang Chul *Kang Seung Hyun (강승현) as Sally ;National Forensic Service *Joo Jin Mo as Park Joong Ho *Song Young Kyu as Ma Do Nam *Go Kyu Pil as Jung Sung Joo *Susanna Noh as Han Soo Yun ;Eastern District Prosecutors' Office *Ahn Suk Hwan as Noh Han Shin *Lee Do Kook (이도국) as Kal Dae Chul *Park Joon Gyu as Kang Dong Shik *Park Hee Jin as Chul Mi Ho *Kim Young Woong as Yang Soo Dong ;Gangdong Police Station *Kim Ki Moo (김기무) as Detective Moon Dae Kook *Min Pil Joon (민필준) as Detective Kang Hyung Sa ;Others *Jun Gook Hwan as Yoo Tae Joon *Kim Dae Ryung (김대령) as Cha Boo Jin Production Credits *'Production Company:' HB Entertainment *'Director:' Noh Do Chul, Han Jin Sun (한진선) *'Screenwriters:' Min Ji Eun, Jo Won Ki (조원기) Notes *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 30 minute episodes with a commercial break in between. External Links *Official site - Season 1 *Official site - Season 2 *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia - Season 1 *Korean Wikipedia - Season 2 Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:KDrama2019 Category:MBC Category:Crime Category:Mystery